1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flip-chip light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same, in particular to a flip-chip light-emitting diode and a method for manufacturing the same which can reduce a manufacturing cost and improve heat dissipating efficiency.
2. Related Prior Art
When compared with a conventional light source, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used as a light source due to its high light emitting efficiency and low power consumption. In a practical application, a light-emitting diode device is formed by assembling a plurality of light-emitting diode chips to the same substrate in a parallel manner or a series manner for achieving a light emitting effect. However, a lot of heat is produced when the plurality of light-emitting diode chips produce light, especially in the case that the plurality of light-emitting diode chips are assembled to the same substrate in high density, in this regard, if the heat is collected on the substrate rather than dissipated outside by an efficient manner, it will cause an undesirable influence to the light-emitting diode device.
Recently, a light-emitting diode which is called flip-chip light-emitting diode is known. Such flip-chip light-emitting diode is mainly formed by arranging positive electrodes and negative electrodes of light-emitting diode chips on a side surface thereof, which faces a circuit substrate, and directly welding the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes of the light-emitting diode chips to the circuit substrate, respectively. At this time, heat produced from the light-emitting diode chips when emitting a light is transmitted through a heat conductive path formed by a solder, a conductive copper foil, an insulating ink, and a substrate body made of metal or ceramic from the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes to a heat dissipating structure and dissipates outside. In this regard, however, a thermal resistance of such heat conductive path is high, and thus, it is hard to achieve the best heat dissipating effect for the flip-chip light-emitting diode. Moreover, because of there are many elements included in the abovementioned structures, the manufacturing process thereof is complicated, and it is hard to reduce a manufacturing cost thereof.